User blog:Dellexe/Torak, the Endarkened One
Torak, the Endarkened One is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities The shadows behind Torak solidify, forming wings. For 10 seconds Torak has 25 percent increased movement speed and can activate the second part of his ability, Death from Above. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 |costtype = mana }} Torak drops to the ground, sending out a shockwave around him, dealing physical damage. Enemies outside the centre of the impact take 50 percent of the original damage. Damage in the centre of the shockwave is increased by 10 percent if the unit is isolated. Centre range - 200 Total Shockwave range - 400 |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No Cost |costtype = |range = 500 | }} }} Torak throws smoke-like chains at his target, dealing magic damage over time. If Torak stays in range of his target for 3 seconds they are snared for .5 seconds then are feared for another .5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 350 }} Torak brings his twin sickle blades in and out again, slashing his target and dealing physical damage. If the target's back is turned, Scissoring Strike deals 10% increased damage and slows the enemy’s movement speed by 35% for 2.5 seconds. Scissoring Strike has a .5 second channel time. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |range = 275 }} Cursed Blades – Torak’s basic attacks deal bonus magic damage. |description2 = Torak fades into the shadows, becoming invisible to all enemy units except those with true sight for 2 seconds. Torak’s next basic attack or cast of Scissoring strike while stealthed will deal 25% increased damage and allow Torak to cast Fade into Darkness again, up to two more times. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = }} Well I made this because I was bored and thought it was cool. The name "Torak will likely be changed if Riot (PLEASE) decide to make this an actual champion. It's probably copyrighted haha. Leave comments with your opinions on this, what I can do to make it better, etc. Torak is slightly taller than average. He wears black/grey armour bound with ragged red and grey cloth. He either wears a spiked helmet or just has very pale, white hair. He wields two sickles that appear to be rusting and notched along the edges. He leaves a faint trail of shadow behind him as he walks and his abilites would generate more of the shadow. His eyes are pure black (not black irises/no irises, there is no white), but not reflective, they are like the mouths of caves. His ears are slightly pointed and his canines longer than is normal. Despite these features his face is quite handsome, and his voice is melodic and sounds almost like music, but a malevolence and anger can be heard when he speaks. Speaking of speaking, I already have two of his quotes. When he uses E and the opponent is slowed, he says: "Going somewhere?" / "There is no escape!" I'm thinking he's either a corrupt Ionian like Varus or Syndra or another former resident of the Shadow Isles. Category:Custom champions